Naruto: Demon of the Red Wind
by Demonshadows
Summary: Naruto Gets Exiled, and the village is being taken over by corrupt politicians. Tsunade has no power and it seems that everything is going to hell. Who is our Exiled Hero really? and what is his future. NarutoxfemKyuubi


**Demonshadows: I was inspired to write this when I was watching a movie and so this will be another of my stories. Naruto will only have one significant other and it will be a female Kyuubi so if you don't like it then read it before you judge. I don't own anything just my stories and my ideas. Thank you to all readers and may you have a peaceful life.**

Prologue: Demon of The Red Mist

The sounds of the night is an orchestra of music, a beautiful song that covers the land in a soft blanket. I have always found solace in the night, no one judged me, no one questioned me, I felt safe, comfortable, content and peaceful with the world… but not tonight I was angry, depressed, jealous and envious. I am unappreciated, I am dismissed, I am a tool, I am a child. They don't understand what I do to keep up, they don't understand that I work twice as hard as Sauske and that I, alone and by myself earned us an alliance with wave, snow, and sand that are now vital allies to the prosperity to the leaf.

I am Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the leaf… a no body, expendable when there is no use for me, I am a time bomb waiting to explode… I am an embodiment of living sorrow. The worse thing is that I am in a story where the bad are rewarded and the good discarded, bad praised and good forgotten, and the only way to be recognized as good is to be bad. I have seen evil in all it's forms and I have never forgotten the agony of being alone, hurt, hated, disrespected… alive.

I now stand alone, an outcaste by my own people, I have no allies, I have no friends, I only have my skills, my chakra and my resolve to kill all and any that stand In my way… even the people who I once held closest to my heart. I looked up past the Sakura blossoms that were falling seeing the full moon shine brightly. The scene would have filled me with hope and the promise of a better tomorrow but I only felt darkness eating at my own soul and my own hate rising. I whispered to myself " One day this village will look up and say save us… and I'll look down and whisper, no. I have played the hero long enough and now it's time to be the villain."

Naruto looked over to the general direction the village of the leaf, seeing the mighty walls standing still never wavering and always on guard. One day he would watch the world burn and he would smile as the flames danced. Naruto heard the sounds of the celebration taking place, growling at the idea of ever wanting to become their Kage. Naruto relaxed before he fell back disappearing into the shadows, ready to make his mark on the ninja world, whispering " there will be blood, oh yes there will be blood."

/ next day village of the leaf/

Tsunade had a hangover the size of the Hokage mountain, last night she drank in sorrow for the loss of her dear little brother and the only thing she could do as he left was cry and say sorry over and over again as his figure disappeared from sight. At this point she would've destroyed the village by now but the council had stolen all her powers and now she was just a public image as the council controlled her every move.

The first thing they did was label one Naruto Uzumaki an S- rank criminal with the bounty of 5o million yen on his head if he was dead and 100 million if he was alive so they could publicly execute him, completely ignoring the fact that he was banished. There second order was to send all available ninja to "rescue" the traitorous Uchiha Sasuke and the under cover Ninja Itachi Uchiha at all cost. Unfortunately Itachi couldn't be found but Sasuke was and with only one Uchiha they sent hoards after hoards of citizen girls to be fertilized by the gay, emo, boy obsessed traitor Uchiha. The result was the Uchiha clan coming back filled with weak and useless Uchiha not that anyone one would admit it.

The village was happy, the ninja were happy and the council was happy, this was the starting point of the troubles that the leaf would suffer in the next year. Lead by corrupt politicians, enforced by hate filled Ninja and worked by the poor and loyal citizens this would become the leaf, this would become there hell. Meanwhile Naruto had trained, gotten stronger, killed and slaughtered. He was nick named the demon of the red wind because if you provoked him all you would feel would be a gentle warm wind, and hear a hollow whistle and then you'd feel and hear no more.

No one knew what he looked like, no one knew what he sounded like and no one knew anything about him except for the soft music you'll hear anywhere he goes and the destruction he causes when he leaves. They made a saying for him, "when you hear the song of god you will feel the touch of the devil." In the bingo book he was ranked as a triple S class ninja and given the order of flee on sound. There was no picture or any description other than the unusual music and the words "said to be a living god at the bottom. He had no bounty because he was an unknown ninja and he was the only ninja in the book who no one could track or had a chance to kill. This earned him the name demon of the red wind.

**/ End for now/**

**Demonshados: hey hoped you liked this little prologue, please review and drive home safely. Also please review and if you can tell me if you want the Kyuubi to be evil off the bat, good of the bat or evil pretending to be good. Okay then, I don't own anything, only my stories and ideas. Goodnight to all and I will try to have the next chapter of The card game that is my life by the end of this week. **


End file.
